twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Scarly/Eternal Equinox: Chapter 7
Chapter 7 Bite My World Apart Saturday morning, I was ready to go, even though I wasn't that excited about it. I didn't want to stick around the house, to get lectured for being me. I was sat on the porch again, waiting for Katie to pick me up. She was going to borrow her Mum's car, so we could make a day of it. For a moment, I couldn't believe that I was so frickin' bored, that the idea of shopping appealed to me. It was just damn typical! A week in Forks, and I've already gone soft. I hadn't beaten anyone up at school yet, though I came close in Biology, when some asshole pissed me off. A car pulled up my driveway, it was Katie in a volvo car, I had to admit, it was a nice car. it was good to see something on it that wasn't our jeep. The jeep wasn't there, because Mum had gotten a job in the diner, and had taken the jeep to drive to work. I walked across the lawn, opened the car door, and sat down on the front passenger seat. "Hey! Ready to shop?" Katie asked, eagerly. "Whatever," I said, flatly. Katie really was was too peppy for her own good, I just wished she'd develop a really bitter attitude or something, or a small bout of depression never hurt anyone. Shopping was just as boring as I thought it would be, Katie did nothing but try to dress me up like her - it didn't work though. I point blankly refused to wear the ugly dresses she picked out. When she dropped me off, just stepping out of the car was like a headache pain killer. "Bye Cody! See you in school on Monday!" Katie shouted after me. "Bye," I replied. I didn't turn around to wave. As she drove away, I looked up at the house, all the of the lights was off. That was strange, because it was dark out, but not a single light was on. I took a step forward, I could hear Nayte's voice in my head. "Stay there, I'm on my way," he told me. In that second, I knew something was wrong, I ran up the lawn, placing my hand on the doorknob, I pushed the front door open - which was strange, because the door was usually locked at this time. But the lock looked completely broken. "Mum?" I called, looking through the darkness. No one responded. I walked in the front room, the TV was on, and Dad was in the recliner. I placed my hand on his shoulder, he felt cold. "Dad... where's Mum?" I asked, giving him a gentle shove. The light coming off the TV screen was brighter now, I looked at Dad's pale vacant face, there was scabbed up blood on his neck. I started screaming, and backed away from him. He was dead, some sick frickin' dumbass had killed him. I ran into the kitchen, Mum was laying on the floor, in the same state. "Tori!!" I shouted, as I ran up the stairs to check on him. He should be in his room, working out. I pushed his bedroom door open, he was there laying on the floor, with a woman with flaming red hair sucking blood out of his neck, a guy with dreadlocks pinning him to the floor. I would have fought them off him, but something or someone jumped on me, pinning me to the ground. I looked up into his scarlet red eyes, he was the blonde guy, from the other night. His hold on my arms was so tight, I couldn't move them. Trying to kick him off me didn't do any good. "I knew I'd get to drink your blood... all I had to do was wait for it," he whispered, before he sunk his teeth into my neck. Intense pain, spreading from my neck, was the only thing reminding me that I was alive. I could feel my life flowing away from me, with each drop of blood that left my body. It was like time stood still, like everything that I am was fading away. There was a strong pain in my neck, as the man weighing me down, was ripped from off me. Through my blurry vision, I could just make out a pale boy with black hair. "Na..." was all I could manage to say. A burning feeling spread through my body, like a burning pulse, taking over my blood. My every muscle felt like it was being stabbed, my mouth ached, like it was trying to instantly grow more teeth, my eyes started to sting, I couldn't see anything. All voices seemed like they was far away, like they wasn't there at all, like a whisper's whisper. "Cody, I'm going to save you..." I heard, but I couldn't recognise the voice. My mind didn't recognise anything, just the agonising pain. I screamed, as the icy cold hit my aching body. It was actually ironic, that shopping would be the death of me. The last thing I heard, before I fell into a agonising slumber was someone saying, "It's too late, just let the change happen." Time was something I had a lot of, and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. My pain intensified, until I almost wanted to die. I wanted each breath to be my last, or all of this to be a horrible dream. I longed to wake up in the trailer in Napa, and find that I had had a very long nightmare. Category:Blog posts